Veronica
Veronica is a girl at Timmy's school who is described as "less popular than Trixie". Character Veronica seems to have incredibly bad luck. In every episode, she's either humiliated, put in pain, or snubbed. While she is a popular kid, Trixie treats her as an inferior. Even Timmy doesn't seem to have much respect or sympathy for her. There are times where she wishes she was Trixie. She is also secretly in love with Timmy, as seen when Timmy was reading her mind. In the half hour special "Information Stupor Highway", she states that her love for Timmy burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. Ironically, Timmy uses this same line, referring to Trixie, earlier in the episode. In the episode The Boy Who Would Be Queen, she felt actual physical pain when Trixie ripped a picture of her in half. She dislikes Timantha, but they're still friends (in fanon). Description Veronica is blonde-haired with her hair held back in a ponytail. She usually wears a cheerleader outfit with a pink skirt, pink boots, and white shirt with a "D" (for Dimmsdale) on the front. It is interesting to note that no other students are seen wearing cheer-leading outfits at Dimmsdale Elementary School, although a few cheerleaders were seen at Dimmsdale High School with identical outfits, so Veronica may be a part of a junior cheer leading squad. She once wore an identical outfit made entire out of tissue paper, sugar and powdered milk, when she was pushed in a fountain it was revealed that she wears purple frilly panties, much to her dismay, as she was right in front of Timmy. She is taller than the other students in her class, and is around the same height as Trixie. Fanon Veroncia has been seen in the fanon series. Vivan Vivan is a fairy godparent of Veronica Star. He has red hair and light blue eyes. Bat Gal Bat Gal is the alter-ego of Veronica. She has powers inculding flying and beating villans up. Veruca Only seen in "Fairly OddChefs", she’s Susie Slang’s best friend. She is in love with A.J. Background Veronica is described as "popular but less popular than Trixie Tang". In many cases, she is treated poorly by the other popular kids, and none of the unpopular kids seem to like her either, usually because she does not call them by name but rather addresses them as losers or "not populars". It's not known how she feels about Timmy's crush on Trixie Tang, over than that Veronica wants to be Trixie Tang so that Timmy will love her instead, but Timmy considers her crazy for this very reason. It's not known how she feels, or if she even cares about Tootie's own unrequited crush on Timmy, since neither character has ever appeared together. Not much is known about Veronica or her family, other than that she has a mother who has never been seen on screen. The inside of her room has been seen and it looks very lavishly decorated, but her actual house has not been shown and its not known if she lives in a big mansion like Trixie, or a normal house like Timmy. If Veronica lives in a normal house, then this could mean that she's just middle class, and it would explain Trixie, Tad and Chad's contempt for her, along with her lack of popularity. However, they would have kicked her out by now, and she had on a Jack-O-Bot. So this means she is richer than Timmy, but not as rich as the other Popular Kids. Although her parents have never been seen, her mother was heard off screen once in the episode "Information Stupor Highway", but otherwise it is not known what her family looks like, or if she has any siblings. Trivia *In the early draft of the episode A Wish Too Far!, Veronica was originally named "Carly", after Butch Hartman's daughter. A Wish Too Far Draft at scribd *In one episode, Trixie is almost about to show Timmy respect when she receives a glare from Veronica, and kicks Timmy out of her birthday party instead. It is possible that Veronica may have influence on Trixie and wants to prevent them from getting together so that she can have Timmy for herself. Fan Works Stories Art-Works HawkGal.png|Veronica as Hawk Gal -).JPG|Veronica as a baby with Trixie VeronicaArt1.jpg|A Fan-Art of veronica __).jpg|Veronica as herself References Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Popular Kids Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Female Category:Real Category:Non-Fanon Category:Non-fanon Category:Kids